CopDoc Week Ficlets
by I'm a Dumbadosis
Summary: 3 ficlets from CopDoc Week. Themes: Wings, College Roommates, and Enemies to Lovers.


**Day 1: Wings**

"Hello! Welcome to Hooters, I will be your server for the evening. My name is Lauren, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I, uh-" Okay, wow, she has some nice tits. "Just beer. Whatever's on tap."

Lauren smiles at her, before jotting down something on her notepad. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"Huh?" Tamsin blinks before looking back up at the hot waitress, away from the perfect, tan flesh of the woman's thighs. "Yeah, no, it's just me." Way to rub it in.

"Well, here is the complete menu of our wings. We have our traditional buffalo wings with all the sauces right here and boneless chicken wings over here. There's a special going on right now, buy two orders of wings, get the third half off."

"Yeah, as much as I love my wings, sadly I don't think I can eat two trays, let alone three." She's trying so hard not to stare at those boobs. The last thing she wants is to seem like those gross, middle-aged dudes who treat these women like shit, ogling at them shamelessly. But, god, this woman was hot.

On the other hand, Lauren's eyes seem to have no problem roaming Tamsin's body. "You know, from your bone and muscle density, I think it's safe to assume you have a high metabolism. If you pace yourself, you'd have no problem digesting two orders of wings in one night." When Tamsin responds with nothing but a confused glance, Lauren quickly added, "Or we can just order them to go."

Tamsin smirks when she notices a pink flush to the woman's cheeks. Cute. "Let me guess, medical student?"

Lauren lets out a laugh, dropping her gaze. "That obvious?"

"Aspiring detective. Currently an off-duty police officer, but one day, you know." She shrugs, letting her eyes once again roam the tight uniform hugging Lauren's curves perfectly. She's been to Hooter's multiple times, checked out the waitresses quite frequently, but never has one affected her this much. She snaps herself out of it before embarrassing herself any further. "I'm ready to order by the way."

Seemingly forgetting she's on the job, Lauren shifts back into waitress-mode.

"I'll just have the original buffalo wings with chipotle sauce and a side of fries."

"Have you had the chipotle sauce before?"

"Um, nope."

"Well, personally I find it too high in sodium and the taste," Lauren cringes. "It's not their best."

Any other waitress and Tamsin would have been a bit exasperated, but this woman is incredibly endearing and cute. "And what is your favorite?"

"Cajun sauce. That is, if I'm feeling adventurous. Usually, its just salad for me."

Trusting the other's taste, Tamsin orders the Cajun wings. Later on in the night, after Tamsin is finishing up her plate, Lauren saunters over. The entire time, Tamsin had been keeping a watchful gaze on her, appreciating not only the other woman's amazing body, but also her patience. When a group of men made suggestive comments toward her at a nearby table, Lauren simply brushed it off with a sweet laugh and carefully placed words. Such skill could only build up with practice, Tamsin thinks angrily, wondering how many times a day the waitress has to go through this.

"How was it?" Lauren smiles brightly at her, collecting her plates.

"Awesome. I liked the Cajun sauce."

"You're not one to talk much, huh?" Lauren says with a teasing expression.

Tamsin swung the last drop of her beer back, "You should see me when I'm drunk."

"Can I?"

Huh?

With a shy grin, Lauren reaches into her pockets and pulls out the check, jotting down something real quick before handing it over to Tamsin. Heart beat racing, Tamsin picks it up. A phone number.

"I know a great bar downtown that serves wings far greater than these. Pick me up on Saturday?" The timid way she asks it brings a smile to Tamsin's face.

"I gotta say Doc, I can be quite a mess when I'm drunk, but hey, if you're willing to put up with that…"

"On second thought…" Tamsin freezes in fear of rejection, "…I'll pick you up."

When Lauren saunters off (and not before Tamsin takes one last look at that glorious behind), she turns to her to go box, smirking.

"Wings. Who knew?"

**Day 2: College Roommates**

"Lauren. Lauren!"

Her headphones were snatched out of her ears, breaking the steady flow soothing orchestral music as she studied. "Hey!"

Bo was standing above her desk, glaring at her. "Your fault. I've been trying to catch your attention for five minutes now. I have to tell you something."

Lauren sighed and rolled back on her chair, "What?"

Bo crossed her arms, "Kenzi and I are throwing a party here tonight. Expect lots of people, loud music, and booze."

Before Lauren even registered the words, her roommate slash ex-girlfriend stormed out of her room. "Wait, what? No!" Lauren protested, calling out to her. She had a midterm tomorrow morning and needed to study. They can't just throw a party during midterms?

Then again it was Bo and Kenzi. The last two people on Earth who fit into college. That was part of the reason why Bo and her never worked. That and well, they both were cheating on each other behind the other's back.

How they managed to remain roommates without killing one another or worse remained a question to all around them.

Lauren pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a text.

_—-_

"I swear to god if you're not lying in a pool of blood right now…"

Lauren froze in her spot, spoon of yogurt midway towards her mouth. "Um."

Tamsin rounded around the kitchen, eyes narrowing at her. "You sent me a text saying nothing but '_Help me, I'm going to die here',_ without ever responding again. Do you know how much you freaked me out? I ditched my noon class just to come running over here! What the fuck, Lauren?_"_

_"_Sorry, my phone ran out of charge." Lauren pouted. She didn't question how Tamsin got into her apartment without knocking, Bo loved to forget to lock it.

"What's going on?"

"Bo and Kenzi decided to throw a impromptu party tonight and I have a huge organic chemistry test tomorrow." Lauren walked closer to Tamsin, eyes twinkling with something like mischief, "I know you have a class tonight but, I was wondering if I can come study at your place…maybe even crash the night?"

Tamsin took the final steps between them, bringing them within inches of each other. "You brought me all the way here just to ask if you can stay in my apartment?"

"Yes?"

Feeling predatory, Tamsin responded in a low voice, "And what makes you think I'll say yes?"

Lauren bit her lip, eyes slowly trailing up Tamsin's neckline, admiring the soft flesh and perfect jawline. "Because you're incapable of saying no to me. Especially when it comes to me being in your bed."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. Lauren could tell she was holding back a huge smile, "You little…"

Lauren screamed as Tamsin launched at her, picking her up from her spot by the hips and carrying her over to the sofa. Dropping her, the taller blonde began attacking her through tickling.

"Oh god, Tamsin, stop!" Lauren couldn't control her laughing.

"Nuh-uh! This is revenge." She lifted up Lauren's shirt to tickle her stomach. Lauren shrieked and grabbed at her hands, knocking them away. Tamsin stopped the torture and let her body gently fall on top of Lauren. A comfortable silence fell between them as Tamsin watched her curiously.

"What?" Lauren asked after feeling self-conscious. Tamsin's eyes were so beautiful and intimidating, she couldn't help but feel exposed every time they landed on her.

"Move in with me."

"W-what?"

Tamsin rolled over, suddenly looking serious and determined, "Move in with me. You already practically live there, anyway."

"Tamsin, you have a roommate."

"So?"

"So…you can't just expect her to be okay with…You only have two bedrooms!" Lauren protested. She couldn't believe Tamsin was actually serious about this.

"We'll share a room then!" Tamsin scooted closer, placing her palm on Lauren's exposed thigh, "Come on, we all know you and Bo aren't getting along anymore, and the is girl dying to have Kenzi move in with her. This isn't the best place or environment for you anymore."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "As if I'm any less distracted with you around."

Tamsin smirked, "I'll behave, I swear." She placed a sweet kiss to the hand she was holding, "It'll be cheaper for all of us if you move in, splitting the rent and all…"

"You really want me to move in?" It was too good to be true…Their relationship wasn't anything solid, yet they seem to have everything but the label going for them. For heaven's sake, the girl just asked her to move in with her. They fooled around constantly, but Lauren was afraid to put a label on them in case she scared Tamsin off- who was incapable of committing.

"Yea." Tamsin shrugged, her eyes shining with pure honesty and happiness. "Let's do it. Let's be college roomies."

Lauren leaned in to steal a kiss. When she pulled away, she was met with Tamsin's stun gaze. Grinning, she said, "Fair warning, I do snore."

Tamsin scowled playfully, "Aw shit, nevermind. I don't wantcha anymore."

This time it was Lauren who tackled her in a fit of giggles and tickles.

**Day 4: Enemies to Lovers**

Tamsin and Lauren were in the middle of a serious argument when they heard an explosion at the back of the Dal. The rest of the gang, previously sitting around awkwardly as the two exchanged insults at one another, all jumped from their seats, the humans diving under the tables while the Fae stood their ground.

Kenzi and Lauren huddled close and watched as the nightmare unravelled. The enemy's army of seven men or so stormed into the Dal, powers at the ready, scanning the crowd for their target: Bo, as usual.

The succubus, along with Tamsin, Dyson and Hale, unleashed their true forms, attacking their aggressors. Lauren stumbled through her bag looking for something, a couple of needles or a scalpel, she could use to come in handy. Kenzi was muttering nervously under her breath next to her, eyes worriedly switching back and forth between Bo and Hale's body.

"Found it!" Lauren held up a needle, filled with a yellow substance. She was half out under the table when someone's strong hands shoved her right back to the ground.

"Save it. We don't need your help, human. Stay with Kenzi." Tamsin glared down at her, eyes black, revealing her true Valkyrie form.

Lauren wanted to scream at her, counter back with a retort, but huge cloud of doubt settled over her, making her cower back in fear.

When the Valkyrie disappeared back into the mess of the battle, Lauren turned to the little human, blinking in confusion. "What just happened?"

"She just Valkyrie-d your ass. Best not to mess with- HALE!" Kenzi cut her sentence off with a high pitch scream as she watched lover crash onto a nearby pillar and fall to the ground with a low groan. Before Lauren could stop her, she was running toward the Siren, toward the bloodshed.

"No, Kenzi!" Not thinking straight, Lauren followed her, handing gripping tightly onto her needle.

"Lauren!" Bo's scream echoed through the room over the loud roars of Dyson fighting and bodies crashing against walls.

Lauren couldn't figure out in time why Bo had yelled her name and then suddenly she felt herself being lifted by her hips and slammed to the ground hard. She groaned as her shoulder took in most of the impact. Next thing she knew, her attacker was on her back, a large meaty hand gripping her neck. Her self-preservation instincts kicked in. In a moment of quick thinking, she drew her right hand up, and stabbed the needle into the man's right hand, close to her ear. Injecting the fluids, she felt the attacker groan loudly and roll over.

Flipping around, Lauren was met with the site of a quickly decomposing body. Her eyes widened as she witnessed her science in the making. In a matter of seconds the man was dead.

However, there were still five other men. Some of them who look much more stronger than the one she just killed. And then there was Tamsin.

"What the hell did you just do?" She stalked up to Lauren who was still crouched down by the body.

"I'm helping, Valkyrie. You can say thank you." She got up and glared at the other woman. This time around, Tamsin had her Valkyrie powers deactivated.

"Lauren, Tamsin! Enough fighting, focus, goddammit!" Dyson roared, throwing his entire body at an enemy.

Lauren was about to look for Kenzi when something caught her eye on the dead body. A pendant around his neck. It was a symbol familiar to her. When realization dawned on her, her stomach dropped.

"Guys! Be careful, these men are Chronos! They manipulate time and space."

Tamsin scoffed next to her. "Chronos? They have gone extinct for millenniums."

"That pendant can only be worn by the actual fae. The medal within that has a spell-"

"Then it must be a fucking copy."

"You know, if you got your head out of your ass for one second and actually listened to me for once-"

"Ha! And listen to all the bullshit you spew like you know the fae as much as someone who has been around for centuries?"

Lauren snarled, walking into Tamsin's personal space, "Considering I was a slave to your depraved species for six years and forced to know every detail, yes, I'd say I know the fae pretty well."

Tamsin got closer to her face as well. The two were completely oblivious to their chaotic surroundings, "Well then, Doc, explain to me how the Chronos species are still around when _I_ killed the last of them?"

Lauren's face immediately fell in confusion. Her eyes scanned the Valkyrie's face for any sign of lies. "What?"

"Lauren, Tamsin!"

Bo and Dyson watched in horror as the one of the men they were fighting escaped their grasps, rounded on the blonde pair, and grabbed their heads at the same time. Before anyone could react, all three of them disappeared from thin air. Seconds later, the rest of the men vanished.

The club house was in silence as they gaped at the spot Lauren and Tamsin were just at.

Bo took a staggering step forward, her entire body shaking. "L-…Lauren?" She turned swiftly, walking around the area, scanning for any sign of the two blondes, "Tamsin? Where'd they go?" Her voice was on the verge of hysteria.

"Those idiots were bickering again," Dyson muttered, the full weight of the situation crashing on him, "They weren't paying attention and now…"

Kenzi supported Hale as they limped towards one of the only stable tables. He hissed as he sat down. "Thanks, little momma."

Kenzi smiled, but swallowed when she saw how lost Bo looked, "Bo, honey, you're bleeding all over the place."

"I don't care!" She screamed, her eyes suddenly back to the blue shade they were moments ago, "Where the hell did those bastards take them?"

"Lauren briefly mentioned something about…time and space." Dyson bent down to pick up a broken beer bottle. He discarded it in anger moments later, "Probably took them to another dimension."

Bo felt the tears start coming down, "Where? How…?"

Dyson walked up behind her, grasping her shoulder in sympathy, "I don't know, Bo."

Silence once again fell across the room amongst the four friends. The inevitable realization that they might now ever see the two again struck them. Bo began to weep freely for her love and friend, a silent rage grasping her heart.

Suddenly-

The atmosphere before them split into two, creating a crack in mid air. Out from the shadows a figure was spat out, falling to the ground mercilessly.

It was Lauren.

"Oh my god." Bo muttered under her breath before running to the woman without a second thought. Dyson called her name in warning, but she paid him no mind. She collected the doctor in her arms, moving her hair out of the way so she could see Lauren clearly, "Lauren. Honey, open your eyes." Her body felt warm and her breathing, normal.

When the human opened her eyes, it took a minute to adjust to the light. When she focused on Bo, her eyes narrowed, "Wha-? Where am…" She turned her head, met with the sight of the disheveled room. "What…what's going on?"

"Lauren, look at me." Bo whispered, shifting her attention back to her. The rest of the gang crowded around the pair. "Do you remember where you are?" It was best not to panic at that moment from Lauren's confusion. Who knew what the doctor had gone through?

But Lauren was now seemingly sober, completely focused on Bo. "You're…you're Bo…" She whispered in awe.

Bo blinked and glanced up in confusion at Kenzi for a second, "Y-yes, Lauren. It's me, Bo."

"Bo. Bo!" Lauren's jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bo, hugging the day lights out of her. "Oh god, Bo. You're…you're here, your, oh, this is…" She sat upright and examined her surroundings. Her eyes widened with each second, breathing hardening as she gazed at Kenzi, Hale and Dyson. "I must be dreaming…"

Fed up, Bo grabbed Lauren's face, "Lauren, you're not dreaming. You were just here a few minutes ago. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked incredulously.

Suddenly, it seemed like something dawned on her. She hastily got up, pushing Dyson away and running to a nearby mirror. Gasping, she gazed at her reflection, eyes wide in fear and excitement. Her hands came up to her face, touching every inch.

The rest of the group looked on in confusion and worry. Until Hale called out, "Lauren, do you know where Tamsin is?"

Lauren froze on the spot and abruptly turned to the Siren. "Tamsin? She's…she's here?"

"No," Dyson said exasperated, "Lauren, you-"

There was another crack, this time Tamsin falling out of the void. She landed on her side groaning in pain. But this time, no one rushed to her, afraid of the changes that have affected her too.

Tamsin shifted onto her knees, squinting at the room. Everything about her outer appearance, much like Lauren's, remained the same from before they were transported to wherever.

"Tamsin!" In a flash, Lauren was by the Valkyrie's side, tackling her to the ground in a hug. If the room wasn't confused enough, that sealed the deal.

"L-Lauren?" Tamsin managed to pry Lauren off her by grabbing onto her face. Her face was filled with a fury of emotions when their eyes locked. Tears began falling off the Valkyrie's face, as she began to laugh in disbelief, "What the hell is going on?"

Lauren shook her head, "I have no idea, but- you're here. You're here." Then, she surged forward and captured Tamsin's lips in kiss much to the shock of everyone else in the room. Her hands came up to tangle around the blonde's hair, something everyone knew was a taboo to Tamsin. Yet the Valkyrie made no protest, wrapping her arms around the doctor's hips and pulling her forward to deepen the kiss.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Bo roared, breaking them apart and bringing them back to reality.

Tamsin, who had yet to take in her surroundings, was taken aback by Bo's presence, "Bo…Dennis? Fucking hell, is that you?"

"Tamsin look, we're back. We're back to where we disappeared from. Do you remember?" Lauren grabbed her hand and together they stood up. "It's been so long but…we're really back."

An unfamiliar expression fell across Tamsin. In fact, the gang noted that the way the Valkyrie carried herself was dramatically different from before. She seemed a lot less guarded and unburdened. Tamsin gazed across the Dal, putting the pieces together, recollecting memories.

She turned to Lauren abruptly, "You're alive." Her eyes widened, "I'm alive!"

Lauren nodded, happy tears glistening her eyes, "And your skin, babe! We're so young again!"

Tamsin grasped her head, feeling the youthful hair settled there, "Oh shit, my hair!" She smiled widely. "It's all here! And…blonde! Holy fuck!"

"That mouth of yours seems to remain the same."

Tamsin only beamed harder, feeling as though her face could rip in two with how hard she was smiling, "And you're just as beautiful." She ran her thumb across Lauren's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lauren murmured reaching in to kiss her again. But Bo emerged from the left and shoved the two apart from each other.

"I am this close to going full on succubitch." She indicated with two fingers an inch apart, "Tell me what the fuck is going on or this is about to get ugly."

Lauren could tell Tamsin was agitated by Bo separating them, so she stepped in quickly. "Bo, let me explain. It seems as though…"

Bo raised her brow.

"I can't remember at the top of my head since it was so long ago…" Lauren winced as she tried to recall the name of the men who attacked the Dal.

"Chronos." Tamsin aided.

"Right! The Chronos…they deal with time and space. Well, they transported Tamsin and I to a parallel universe. It seems as though…a few minutes of time in this world is equivalent to…" She nervously glanced at Tamsin, unsure of how to break this news, "about 63 years of ours."

Kenzi inhaled sharply, "You're telling me…in a span of 5 minutes…you guys have lived 63 years?"

Lauren shrugged, "That seems to be the situation. I…" She smiled in disbelief at Kenzi, "It's so good to see you again, Kenz."

The other human simply narrowed her eyes.

"And what I'm dying to know," Bo cut in, "Is what happened in those 63 years?"

"Yeah, you guys hated each other."

Tamsin shook her head slowly, gripping Lauren's hands harder, "We did? Hardly remember that…"

"Nice try, but you hated my guts, sweetie." Lauren countered, "Although now that I think about it, it's probably because you were trying to deny your feelings for me."

"Probably, to be honest." Tamsin said. Bo scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the happy couple.

"Anything else you'd guys like to mention?"

The two blondes stared at their four friends.

"Oh yeah, did I mention? We fell in love, got married, had kids, grew old and died. At least…Lauren did." Tamsin trailed off with a small frown. "That sucked a lot."

"I'm here now, babe."

Tamsin grinned and her and reached down to peck her lips. Kenzi coughed in annoyance.

"When Lauren died, I hunted down those guys and killed them. Forced them to reunite me back with Lauren. I guess they listened…somewhat."

"We get to start all over again."

"I'm going to miss our kids though."

"We'll make new ones."

"Yeah, but I like the ones we made over there. They weren't half bad."

"Tamsin, don't speak of our kids as though they were homemade apple pie."

"Oh man, that reminds me, I'm hungry."

"Come on, let me take you home. I'll make you that meatloaf you love so much."

"And that banana pie? I've been craving your banana pie for months, Lo."

"Anything you want, dear. Just make sure you set the table."

As the two slowly walked out of the Dal, arms linked, much like an old couple, the rest of the gang stood stumped, in disbelief. Bo couldn't even muster an ounce of anger or jealousy, the absurdity of what she just saw placing her in a state of complete shock.


End file.
